


Dance with Me

by tennantive



Series: Ephemeral Studies on Transient Vagabonds [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said, "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."<br/>I said "You're holding back."<br/>She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannah.
> 
> Oneshot based off Walk the Moon's Shut Up and Dance, also a bit off of Capaldi's SDCC mention that the Doctor is more drawn to Clara in s9.
> 
> Unbeta'd

A far away planet, a distant time.

Ignoring the pounding of some electronic machine-like music, the Doctor tries to signal to the bartender that he needs to speak to him regarding the strange disappearances that had been happening for the last few weeks around the immediate area. The green woman nods, like she understands, but then turns around to hand him a drink that looks like it was poured out of a sewage tank.

Great.

Resigning to ask her after her shift ends (which is hopefully soon, he's not sure his ears can take much more of the blasting club music), he leans back against the bar to watch his companion, who snuck off at some point to check out the dance floor. 

.-.-.-.

"I'm not quite an expert on fashion," he said, eyeing over Clara's choice of a reconnaissance uniform, "Just a few months at Parsons in the 26th century, mind you I just spent time in a brilliant holographic department they had added… but I'm not quite sure what you want me to say."

She didn't look amused. "Your opinion, Doctor. Usually you never shut up about it." 

Her auburn hair was teased and pinned back, showing off her pale shoulders that stretched down into her exposed back. The dress was… to be honest the small scrap of a black dress left him speechless. "You look… nice."

"Nice?" she scoffed, then smirked. "Then I must look pretty bloody fantastic."

"Did the TARDIS not give you a footwear option? Ratty trainers like those…"

"We're on a mission, Doctor, and given your track record, I'm assuming we've got lots of running to do."

.-.-.-.-.

There hadn't beed much running, yet. But the moment they had entered the alien discotheque, Clara had run off. 

Why did they always run off?

But now he looks at her dancing under the repetitive flashing lights and a smile creeps up on him. As the fast past song comes to an abrupt end, a slower melody takes its place, and he peers around to see the reaction. Couples pair off one by one as the song starts to pick up.

And then he feels something grab his arm and drag him forward. Clara smirks as he pulls him towards the middle of the swaying crowd. "Clara, I—

"Don't look back."

"I don't dance."

She smiles. "Just keep your eyes on me, old man."

She stops, places her hands on his shoulders and wordlessly they start to dance. The bright quick-paced lights have been replaced by slower, hazier counterparts, and the shroud her in a radiant aura. He holds her close, mind reeling with thought after thought, until he feels her tense up. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed such a small change in her demeanor, and he wouldn't have if it wasn't Clara he was with.

He frowns, unsure of what he did to cause her to suddenly change pace. "I think you're holding back."

She smiles into his chest. "Shut up and dance with me, Doctor."

Lately it seems that he's been drawn to her, never letting her stray too far from his sight. He had become more protective of her in this regeneration, he was sure of it, even though he knew that her timelines were safe for now. But there was always the chance… if something happened to her…

She pulls back, and he looks into her eyes. Had they always had this depth to them? In them he could see futures he could never travel to. Far away he could hear the song start to end.

Slowly, Clara leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, and his double heartbeat quickens. "Thank you."

"Of course, Clara." 

"Um, Doctor."

"Yes?"

"The bartender's leaving."

He whipped his head around to see a different woman at the bar, and the green lady slipping out the door. "Oh, buggar."


End file.
